


Envisage

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, PWP, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick’s such a slut! ;)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Envisage

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild BDSM  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 7, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 7, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 959  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for Greeneyelove's Kink Challenge. Prompt: masturbation! :)

Dick sat cross-legged on the rooftop, observing the quiet scene below. It was a moonless night, and not even his bright costume was easily discerned. He heard the approach of Bruce and smiled, the dark cape draped over him as Bruce sat down behind him.

What surprised him next was how strong hands urged him to uncross his legs and spread them out, warm leather touching him between his legs. Massaging his short pants, Bruce began nipping and sucking the back of Dick’s neck, his other gloved hand starting to unlace the red tunic.

Dick was speechless, his hand coming up to touch Bruce’s hand at his chest when Bruce stopped his untying and promptly guided Dick’s hands behind his back and cuffed his wrists together. Returning to the lacings, he blew lightly into Dick’s ear.

Dick shivered, his groin heating up as the massage became more urgent. He arched forward, gasping, as Bruce found a nipple and tweaked as the tunic fell open.

Clouds scudded across the sky as he was on fire, skillful fingers teasing and touching while a hot mouth devoured the back of his neck and a cool breeze blew across the roof, ruffling his hair as his body shivered and a siren wailed in the distance…

& & & & & &

Opening his eyes, he immediately tensed. Who had captured him this time? Two-Face, the Riddler, the Joker?

His wrists were manacled and crossed above his head and he was kneeling on a bed with silk sheets. He looked down and swallowed as he saw the all he wore were his gloves, mask, and boots. The darkness of the room concealed the figure who reached up gloved hands and gripped his hips hard.

“Br… __

Teeth gleamed in the shadows. Drapes were pulled back and his partner was smiling, cowled and gloved, his cape spread out around him on the pillows and sheets, boots still on, but nothing else.

Bruce lazily traced circles over Dick’s naked thighs, resting back against the headboard. His erection was jutting up from between his legs, head glistening in the moonlight, and Bruce guided Dick to the perfect position as his erection nudged his partner’s buttocks, suddenly thrusting up into the younger man’s hotness, Dick groaning with the feel of Bruce inside him, stroking up and penetrating deep, deep…

Dick gasped as a sting of cat o’ nine tails laced his back. Before he could question it Bruce growled, “Let’s see how flexible you are. Work it, Dick!”

Powerful acrobat’s thighs sent Dick pumping up and down on the column of flesh while the whip sent tingles along his nerves. It wasn’t a flesh-tearing whip but one built for pleasure, his grunt turning to surprise as he heard a feminine laugh.

“Oh, Brrrruce,” came a purr, “thank you for inviting me to join this little party. I need to keep my skills fresh!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Dick could see Selina in the catsuit, her usual sensible boots replaced by a pair with six-inch stiletto heels. Her eyes flashed fire as she brought the whip down again, Bruce growling, “Faster!” as Dick pumped, his legs trembling and muscles straining, sweat gleaming his skin and Bruce’s hands squeezing his buttocks as he clenched, stiff flesh piercing him with sweet hardness…

& & & & & &

Swinging back and forth, Dick’s eyes gleamed.

“You’re in _my_ world now.”

Bruce smiled as he swung on the trapeze, both of them dressed in aerialist costumes. They swung back and forth, performing routines, then Dick stretched down, ripping open the thin pants of his partner and his mouth found the swollen cock as Bruce held onto the ropes, thrusting up, head thrown back in pleasure, the smell of sweat and powder used to keep their hands dry mingling into a dizzying array of the taste of Bruce as Dick sucked, sex-in-the-sky or as close to it as he could get without Clark being his pilot, and he felt his own orgasm build as Bruce came in his mouth, stars beginning to explode…

& & & & & &

Lassitude held his limbs, his body sprawled out on the lounge chair. The sounds of the ocean were loud over the pounding of his heart.

Dick let his adrenaline quiet, glad that he was alone on the estate. There was no weekly cleaning crew, nor a landscaping crew. Alfred wouldn’t be back from the city until tonight, and Bruce was in Metropolis.

The fantasies he used to pleasure himself were a little bit of everything: the rooftop fantasy had been one he’d used for the past few years, and so was the manacled scenario, but Selina and the whip had been recent additions to his repertoire. She never joined them in his fantasy, but she was perfect as the dominiatrix. And the trapeze fantasy was fairly new, and he was certain that it probably couldn’t be done quite the way he envisioned it, but so what? It was his fantasy and he could dream up what he wanted.

Dick listened to the seagulls out over the ocean, his limbs still trembling slightly. Powerful orgasm, but there was sadness laced through the pleasure: all fantasy, none reality.

The longing suffused his body: he’d been eighteen for a week now, and all he had were his dreams. As a randy teenager he had sometimes used Clark, Barbara, and Roy as his partners for the purpose of his solitary sessions.

Bruce had been the star for years, and now was the exclusive leading man.

As the breeze ruffled his hair, he bit his lip. Fantasies while bringing himself to orgasm were all well and good. But he wanted more.

And he planned to get it.


End file.
